Guard's Day Off
by Munch's GunAngel
Summary: Just a one shot with possible follow through. Kyo throws a party and Shinya brings one of the bodyguards. Kyo/Die Shinya/OC


Shin-kun, Totchi-kun and Leader-sama sat busily in the studio. Die-kun was tweaking songs in the recording booth. A yelp followed by a thump brought their attention to the door.

"What the fuck was that for?" Kyo yelled at a bodyguard.

Rukina, Dir en Grey's retained bodyguard, had knocked him flat on his ass.She blushed viloently. "Sorry, Kyo-sempai. I didn't know when you would get here."

"For the last time would you stop calling me sempai?!" he yelled.

Die ventured out of the booth to see the comotion. Kyo slammed the studio door behind him. He picked up one of his tortured notebooks and flopped down on one of the couches.

"You really should get here on time like the rest of us," Kaoru sighed.

"Fuck you," Warumono growled. "I'm not getting here that early in the morning."

"Then you'll have to call in advance so Rukina-chan doesn't try to kill you," Daisuke laughed.

Kyo stared at Die. He had a burning urge to throw him against a wall and smother him in kisses. Kyo shook his head to clear the deviant thoughts. Die would never like him like that. Besides, Kyo had to worry for Shinya. Shinya had come to him a few weeks ago asking how he was going to get Ruki-sama to notice him.

Shinya had a crush on the overprotective bodyguard. Kyo found it tough to set them up seeing as she always seemed to be in work mode. She never loosened up around them. The perpetually moving gears in Kyo's head took a new spin.

"Hey guys," warumono smirked. "Party at my house on Friday. Everyone's invited one hitch. You all have to bring a date."

The band groaned. Dates weren't that hard to come by but finding one you'd want to spend the night with was hard for them. Sure they had plethoras of fans to pick from but all they'd do all night was blather about them. Kyo didn't spring parties like this very often for that reason.

Shinya suddenly started grinning like a mad man. He had gotten what Kyo was getting at. This gave him the perfect chance to ask that guard out. He could even give her conditions.

The practice took a lighthearted jovality for the rest of the day. The band mates enjoyed the thought of a party tomorrow night.

Rukina wished them all good night in the parking lot and made for her little car. Shinya bravely charged over to her.

"Hi," he grinned. "I was wondering if you would go to Kyo's party with me."

Ruki nearly face planted. She had had a crush on Shinya for quite awhile now but she never thought she'd get the chance to pursue him. A little voice rose in the back of her head telling her Kyo's party was hiding something. "Sure…Why is Kyo decide to throw this party?"

Shinya shurgged. "It's Kyo. Does anything else have to be said?"

Rukina laughed. She had never been able to understand Kyo's reasoning. They parted their separate ways.

Kyo stalked Die across the lot to his little car. "Hey Die, do you have a minute?"

"Sure," Die stopped. "What's on your mind?"

"I wanted to know if you'd be my date for the party," Kyo blurted.

"This is a little odd. Wouldn't it make a better impact if you asked Leader-sama?" Die scratched his head.

"But I'm asking you," Kyo emphasised.

"Sure. It'll save me from having a brainless ninny coo about me all night." Die laughed.

The next day the band met in high spirits. They had a photo shoot today. It went a great deal faster today due to Kyo's happiness. Untill Shinya lost his sticks. Die had nicked them and hid them among Shinya's hanging skirts. Rukina resolved the situation quickly by miraculously "discovering" them. Everything else glided along smoothly.

Once they got back to the studio for a little practice pandemonium broke loose. Kyo bounced all over the place throwing things at the staff and Kaoru slimped glumly to his guitar. Ruki wondered if they were always like this after photo shoots.

The end of the day seemed to come as a relief to them all. Shinya excitedly bounced along side Ruki on the way out of the building.

"Hey, I'll pick you up at five," he grinned foolishly.

"Forget it. I'm driving tonight," she scowled. "I'll pick you up at five."

Shinya pouted a little but didn't argue.

They all left to go through their own motions of getting ready. Kyo had drinks and finger foods set up nicely for a change. He shockingly cleaned his appartment too. By five o'clock three cars occupied his driveway. The guys had jokingly come in some of their bizarre outfits. Die hosted googles and a green vest white Toshiya wore black jeans and a loud tee shirt that clashed horribly with his purple hair. Kaoru had his hair sticking straight up and wore an outfit consisting of mostly belts.

"Where the hell is Shinya?" Die pouted.

"I don't know," Kaoru defended.

A little motorcycle roared into Kyo's driveway. Two figures dismounted it awkwardly. They made their way into the building. Kyo opened the door to Rukina trying to tug her miniskirt back into place.

"Hello?" Kyo laughed.

"Sorry," Ruki blushed. "My skirt doesn't normally get mussed up by the bike."

Shinya stood next to her in black leather pants and platform boots. Kyo let them in and started offering around drinks. The guys joked in good nature and thumped each other until Rukina became the topic of discussion.

"Why don't you ever relax?" Toshiya drawled.

"Huh?" Ruki turned her wandering mind to the conversation. "I'm relaxed now, aren't I?"

"You still have your impact baton on," Kaoru frowned.

"Sorry, Kaoru-sempai," she bowed.

A vein throbbed in KaoKao's temple. "Stop calling us sempai already."

"It's a habit I can't break," Ruki pouted.

"Ah, forget her," Kyo waved his hand. "Lat's arm wrestle!"

Toshiya rolled his eyes and obiged the small singer. Kyo won quite easily against him. Kaoru stepped up next and was spectacullarly ashamed by his loss to the diminuative hot head.

"I wanna take on Die-kun," Rukina pipped up.

Shinya stared at her. "But Die-kun is soo much more muscular than you."

"If I beat Die I'll take on Kyo and stop calling you sempai," Ruki wagered.

"Fine," Die set himself at the table.

She carefully shed the detachable sleeves of her haulter top amd assumed the ready position for the fight. She struggled a little with Die but won by a hair. The guys roared at her victory. Kyo shoved Die out of the way and faced Ruki head on. The concentration on their faces made the match painful. After twenty minutes Kaoru declaired a draw.

Shinya marveled at her. No one had ever won a stare down with Kyo. A draw was damned impressive.

"I think I'm madly in love with you, Torisuna Rukina," he drooled.

"What has no one stood up to Kyo before?"

End of story. Hope you enjoyed this one shot of boredom. If I had some more ideas to add to this I would. I'll hit the forum for help if you guys want me to. You'll have to post for me though. I don't have many ideas to throw around. By the way, I don't own Diru blah blah blah… I do own Rukina she's mine and you can't have here without my consent. Love ya always, Keiji. -


End file.
